Regret Message
by Alice150
Summary: La leyenda dice: 'Escribe tu deseo en un papel y colócalo dentro de un botella de cristal, libéralo en el mar y algún día tal vez tu deseo se vuelva realidad.' Basado en la cancion Regret Message.
1. Regret Message

**Regret Message**

* * *

Todas la mañanas voy a ver el mar en un pequeño puerto a las afueras de la ciudad, la ciudad a la que antes llamaba hogar. Siempre me trae recuerdos de cuando era una niña. Pero en especial un recuerdo sobre aquel puerto y una leyenda sobre el mar que estaba viendo desde la mañana.

La leyenda dice:  
''Escribe tu deseo en un papel y colócalo dentro de un botella de cristal, libéralo en el mar y algún día tal vez tu deseo se vuelva realidad.''

Hace muchos años yo venía con mi hermano Len, que también era mi sirviente más leal, tan leal que arriesgaría su vida por la seguridad de la mía.  
Veníamos por que el si creía en esa leyenda y todos los días pedía un deseo. Un día decidí preguntarle que pedía todos los días. Recuerdo muy bien ese momento.

_- ¿De veras crees eso, Len? No puede haber forma de que tu sueño se haga realidad- le dije, mientras el ponía un bote de cristal con su deseo escrito en papel en el mar._

_- ¿Le gustaría intentarlo, princesa?- me pregunto sonriendome como siempre._

_- No necesito intentar algo tan trivial como eso-le respondí correspondiendo su sonrisa- Además… todos mis sueños serán hechos por ti…-Len siempre cumplía mis caprichos, no importa si le causaban problemas. En ese entonces no comprendía que era muy egoísta._

_- ¿Has escuchado esta leyenda?- me pregunto, yo asentí como respuesta._

_- ¿Qué es lo que deseas día a día? Dime por favor…- Esperaba una respuesta y Len me miro fijamente durante un tiempo con cara seria y volvió a sonreír._

_- Deseo que la señorita Rin tenga los pechos mas grandes.-me sorprendí y esperaba que no se notara mi sonrojo como lo sentía. Es cierto que mis pechos no eran muy grandes en esa época pero estaba apenas en pleno crecimiento.- Solo bromeo.- me dijo de inmediato mientras se reía.-Deseo que la princesa siempre sea feliz.- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Alcance a ver el brillo de la botella a lo lejos en el horizonte, ya se había alejado mucho y luego mire a Len._

_- Eso es lo que deseas…-pensé en voz alta y me levante de donde estaba sentada y tome la mano de Len-entonces quédate a mi lado… Porque solo cuando estas aquí, conmigo, es cuando soy muy feliz-le dije, mientras miraba hacia abajo para que no se notara mi sonrojo._

_- Ya veo.-Solo dijo eso y miro el horizonte del mar.-Pero si yo faltara seria relevado- Y acaricio mi cabello haciendo que se despeinara._

Mientras recordaba esos días que vivíamos juntos mi mente no pudo evitar que recordara aquel día en que cometí el mayor error de toda mi vida.

_ Había mandado a Len a eliminar a la princesa del reino verde. Y después de un tiempo supuse que Len ya había termina y abría regresado, así que lo busque por todo el castillo. Entonces cuando lo encontré me asuste al ver su traje de sirviente, que siempre estaba pulcro y planchado, cubierto de sangre, pero esa no era su sangre, era la sangre de la persona que el amaba y yo lo sabía muy bien. Solo en ese momento comprendí que había hecho mal…_

_- Creo que la asuste, lo siento.- El se disculpo y me sonrió como si todo estuviera bien, pero esa sonrisa solo reflejaba tristeza._

_- …Len…- Apenas pude pronunciar su nombre. Y aunque pudiera hablar no sabia que decirle en ese momento. El se fue a su habitación, lo seguí a escondidas y atraves de su puerta escuche como sollozaba por una chica que amo y mato con sus propias manos, que mato por mi culpa, el estaba triste por mi culpa…_

Pero solo comprendí mis pecados cuando ya era demasiado tarde, ahora quiero usar este mar que uso mi hermano, para enviar mi deseo. Saque de mi bolsillo una botella de cristal con mi deseo. Entre en el mar y el agua me llegaba a los tobillos, solté la botella y vi como la corriente llevaba mi deseo.

Ya no soportaba la culpa, empecé a llorar lagrimas de arrepentimiento y sentí que mis piernas me fallaron, me arrodille en el mar.

- Len…- mi voz era un susurro. Quería remendar todo, pero se que no se puede.-Lo siento…-Mis lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas que ya estaban sonrojadas-Lo siento… Lo siento-La botella con mi deseo desapareció en el horizonte, no paraba de llorar y decir "lo siento".

Después de un rato pude tranquilizarme.

- Dios…-Me seque las lagrimas con mis manos- por favor… si yo pudiera… volver a nacer…-Si yo pudiera volver a nacer entonces…-

"_Seria lindo que… fuésemos gemelos una vez mas…" _Eso había dicho Len el día que le pregunte que pedía a ese mar todos los días. Y me lo imagine sonriéndome, tratando de decirme con su sonrisa que todo estará bien, el siempre estará con migo.

- …Si… de verdad…-En verdad seria lindo que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo…


	2. Reencuentro

Muchísimos años mas tarde… En otra vida…

- Kagamine Rin… Iniciando… Todos mis procesos estables…-Dijo la robot que un científico creo. La robot tenia ojos azules y un cabello dorado y corto.

-Gusto en conocerte. ¿Sabes tu nombre, verdad?-Pregunto el científico que la había creado a la robot. Ella asintió.- Que bueno. Entonces, déjame presentarte a tu hermano, tu compañero. Su nombre es…-No pudo completar su frase por que a la robot le había salido una lagrima del ojo y eso es imposible.

- Len…-dijo la robot, mirando a su hermano robot que era idéntico a ella.


End file.
